Too many firsts
by SandXDemonX13
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke experience all their firsts as a couple, so come follow along for the journey. Ita/Sasu, Gaa/Naru, Neji/Naru, very minor Naru/Sasu. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Chapter summary: After years of being apart, separated by Itachi massacring the clan and going to the Akatsuki, they finally are back together, and have been living together for a year. Sasuke can hold his feelings for Itachi back as he has been doing for years before his brother's surrender, but the question is... Can Itachi continue to do the same?

Chapter warnings: Incest, and language. So if you don't like, don't read.

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

**Note!: Itachi is 20 and Sasuke is 15 so all other characters should go along accordingly.**

**I would just like to say that this is the rewritten version, so, obviously, a lot of things have changed, but the main story line is still the same. I hope that you enjoy.**

* * *

**Too many firsts**

**Chapter one: First kiss**

* * *

"W-why...did y-you do that?" Sasuke stuttered out, looking at the man in front of him, stunned. The tall onyx-eyed man just smirked before he walked out of Sasuke's room, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke just stood there, staring at his door as he thought about what had just happened with his brother. The brother who had surrendered himself to the village he once betrayed. The brother who he had gotten off death row. The brother...who he watched kill their parents when he was eight. The brother who he loved more than anything in the world, even though he knew it wasn't right.

...The brother...who had just kissed him before walking out of his room with a smirk on his face...

He stood there a moment more, trying to forget about what had happened, before he decided to go to the kitchen only to find the same brother standing in front of the stove, making eggs. Itachi turned around and smiled lightly at Sasuke, who smiled as he bit back a blush. "I hope you're hungry," he said, getting a nod from Sasuke.

After a few moments of staring at his brother's back Sasuke turned and went to sit at the table to wait for Itachi to bring their food. Once he sat down he stared at the table, thinking about what had happened in his room only ten minutes before, and he wondered why his brother had done it.

After a few minutes Itachi set a plate in front of him, sitting down across from him a second later. "Itadakimasu," they both said quietly and began eating as Sasuke's mind began to stray once again.

"...Does it not bother you at all?" Sasuke asked looking down at his food that he was shoving around on his plate instead of eating. Itachi glanced at him and smirked. "Does what not bother me?" Sasuke didn't even think that his brother was playing mind games with him as he sighed.

"That...kiss... Do you not even care that you kissed me...your brother...like _that_?" Sasuke finally asked after a long moment. Itachi just got up after a few moments, making Sasuke look up to find that Itachi was standing next to him.

Itachi leaned down and caught Sasuke's lips in a kiss, catching the teen totally off guard, just like he had back in Sasuke's room. Sasuke sat there for a moment, totally stunned, before he placed both of his hands on his brother's chest and pushed Itachi away.

The raven-haired man looked at his little brother for a moment as Sasuke shook his head before he got up and went off to his room. The moment Sasuke shut his door he slumped against in, sliding down to the ground.

He couldn't believe his brother...kissing him like that. Even if he wanted it, and he did want it, it was wrong... Itachi shouldn't be kissing him; shouldn't be touching him like they were lovers. It all made his head spin though...he wanted his brother so bad; he had wanted the man for so long...and suddenly he starts this. What was he supposed to think?

His ringing phone snapped him out of his thoughts and he slowly got up and went to his bed, grabbing the phone to see that Naruto was calling him. "...Yeah..." He said slowly once he answer.

"...Hey, I just wanted to remind you about the movie... Are you alright?" Naruto asked, concern lacing his voice, and Sasuke suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be going to the movies with Naruto and his new boyfriend, Gaara, in a little while.

"...Uh, yeah... I'm fine."

"Sasuke, don't lie to me. Did something happen? What's wrong?" Sasuke could hear that Naruto was starting to panic now and he sighed.

"Naruto, really... I'll tell you about it later..." There was silence on the other end of the line for several seconds.

"...Fine... Just...don't be late..." Naruto hung up a moment later without saying a good-bye, or getting one, and Sasuke sighed. He felt slightly bad for making his friend worry about him, but he didn't really think that there was anything the blonde could do.

Sasuke shook his head before he threw his phone back on his bed, heading to the bathroom a moment later to take a shower.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was nearing noon when Sasuke left his room again, changed, and ready to go to the movies. When he got to the front door he saw his brother there, changed as well, and looking ready to go somewhere, but he didn't question him. He began walking past his brother, about to open the door, but Itachi placed his hand on the door, keeping it shut.

Sasuke regarded his brother with a curious gaze, wondering why the man was holding him up from going where he needed to go. He didn't have time to asked Itachi though as the elder kissed him for the third time, pinning him to the door after a moment.

The young raven-haired teen turned his head away, ripping his mouth away from his brother's, only to have Itachi turn his head back before pressing their lips together again. Sasuke quickly shoved his brother away from him, looking at the man in confusion as he panted lighly, trying to make sense of this whole situation.

"Itachi...just...fucking stop this game..." He said before walking out of the house to go to the movies.

Minutes after Sasuke left Itachi did as well, following his brother.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: And here is the rewritten chapter one! It is...very different from the original, but it goes mostly with it...kinda-ish-y... :) But anyways, I hope you enjoy! And please review!! Thank you!

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS

P.S. I would appreciate if you would go onto my page and vote on my poll. It is for another of my stories, and I would like for a name to be chosen. So if you could please do that I would be so happy!! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter summary: Itachi seems very set on something as they get to the movies. Sasuke can only continue to push his brother away for so long though, and when he and Naruto talk it doesn't really help him any. He can only wonder what is going to happen next.

Chapter warnings: Incest, and shonen-ai. So there are boys and brothers kissing, don't like, don't read.

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu, and a bit of Gaa/Naru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

**I would just like to say that this is the rewritten version. While it goes along with the original story it is mostly changed. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Too many firsts**

**Chapter two: First date?**

* * *

Twenty minutes later Sasuke was standing in front of his best friend, who was making out with his redheaded boyfriend in front of the theatre. "Ahem." Naruto just waved his hand from around Gaara's neck, motioning for him to leave them alone. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes before walking off a bit, leaning against the wall.

"He tells me not to be late, so I'm not. He's going to make us late, though, if he keeps this up much longer," he grumbled to himself, catching a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye, but not bothering to look.

A second later he was pinned against the wall with someone kissing his neck. His eyes widened in shock and he tried to push the person away, only to find that his hands were being held behind his back. He saw familiar long raven hair and knew instantly who it was. "Stop, Itachi," he whispered out harshly and his brother stopped, but didn't move his lips away from his neck.

They stood there for a long moment, neither of them moving, when finally Itachi moved his lips up to Sasuke's ear slowly. "You know you want this, brother," he whispered softly and Sasuke's breath caught in his throat for a moment. Itachi let go of Sasuke's hands which quickly came up and pushed him away just as Naruto and Gaara were walking over.

"Hey, are you...ready...?" Naruto asked, his speech slowing as he saw Sasuke staring at Itachi and vise versa. Sasuke quickly turned away from his brother and walked towards Naruto and Gaara. "Let's go," he said and Naruto nodded slowly, but didn't move.

"Is Itachi coming with us?" He asked and Sasuke shook his head, getting a confused look from Naruto. "Then why is he following you?" Sasuke looked back to find that what Naruto said was true, Itachi was following a short distance behind him. He turned around to look at his brother. "What are you doing?"

Itachi looked at him for a moment before coming closer. "Well do you think I just came here for fun?" Sasuke glared at him, effecitively stopping the blush that was wanting to spread across his cheeks. "You followed me. I never told you that I was going to the movies," he whispered out so that only Itachi could hear him.

Itachi just raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke, I have no idea what you're talking about. It is mere coincidence that we are both here. I came to see a movie myself today, thank you very much." Sasuke just shook his head, mumbling a whatever under his breath before turning around and walking into the theatre to get his ticket.

Naruto and Gaara stared as Itachi walked in after Sasuke, but quickly followed. "Oi! Sasuke, you don't even know what movie we're seeing!" Naruto yelled as he got into the lobby of the theatre, getting a couple nasty looks from few people that were there. Naruto just ignored them and walked up to the ticket counter where Itachi and Sasuke were. "Well then what are we seeing?" Sasuke questioned once his friend was next to him.

Naruto looked over at Gaara, who nodded, before he looked back at Sasuke. "Gaara wants to see _Stay Alive_, so I'm with him," he said hugging the redhead's arm. Sasuke just nodded as they waited in the short line. "Oh, well another coincidence, little brother," Itachi said from behind them, making Sasuke look back at him with a frown.

"Let me guess. You're going to see that too?" Itachi nodded and Sasuke shook his head before looking straight ahead. A moment later Itachi was standing next to Sasuke, putting an arm around him, with a smile on his face. "Well since we're all going to see the same movie...let me buy your ticket, little brother." Sasuke hit his arm away.

"Whatever, just leave me alone." Itachi nodded as they got up to the counter and bought his and Sasuke's tickets. They walked into the room where their movie was being played a few minutes later, sitting in the back, a few seats away from Naruto and Gaara so that Sasuke wouldn't have to hear them making out.

Sasuke sat there, staring at the blank screen, as the room suddenly darkened and the screen came to life and began showing previews. The moment that happened a hand touched his leg, making him jump on the inside before he swatted the hand away. "I told you to leave me alone," he whispered to the raven-haired man beside him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Sasuke," Itachi whispered into his ear before nipping it lightly, making Sasuke bite his lip. Sasuke turned toward him quickly, about to tell Itachi to just go and sit somewhere else, and Itachi's lips caught his open ones. Itachi's tongue slipped into his mouth quickly and tasted him, making him want to give in and kiss his brother back.

He went to push Itachi away but a hand caught his, stopping the action and continuing the kiss as Itachi's tongue began to leave his mouth. He pulled away a moment later as the movie started, and Sasuke could barely see his brother in the darkness around them. "Don't push me away, Sasuke. Not when you want this just as badly as I do."

Sasuke just stared at where he knew his brother was, hand still being held by the elder, as he thought over his brother's words. "I don't want this, Itachi," he lied easily, as he had been doing to everyone around him for years. "We're brothers. You shouldn't be kissing me like this...it's wrong," he whispered, more telling himself that it was wrong to love his brother the way that he did.

"Sasuke, just because it's wrong doesn't mean that it doesn't feel right." Itachi kissed him again after speaking and Sasuke jerked his head back. "Don't do this, Itachi." Sasuke got up and moved so that there was a seat in between them. He stared at the movie playing out on the screen in front of him but he couldn't focus on it.

He could only think about what his brother said. It did feel so right to kiss Itachi; it had always felt so right for Sasuke to love his brother like he did. He found that he didn't believe that any of Itachi's actions or words were true, perhaps his brother had a bet going with someone or something like that.

Sasuke couldn't focus during the movie as he thought over everything that had happened over the past few hours.

**XxXxXxXxX**

They walked out of the movie theatre and into the bright sunlight, that hurt their eyes. "Sasuke," Naruto said from behind him, making the raven-haired teen turn around to look at his friend. Naruto motioned for him to come with him so Sasuke did and they walked a short distance away from Itachi and Gaara. "So, what's wrong?"

Sasuke sighed; just leave it up to Naruto to not forget about something like that. "It's nothing, Naruto," he said, but Naruto just gave him a look. "It's Itachi, isn't it?" Sasuke stood there for a moment in silence before he just nodded slowly.

"What happened?" Sasuke looked at the ground before he led Naruto a little farther away. "...He kissed me this morning...and he hasn't stopped," he whispered to his blonde friend, who looked over at Itachi, totally giving their conversation away. "I thought you liked him though..."

"I do," Sasuke said after a moment and Naruto shrugged.

"Then what's the problem?" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and sighed. "He's my brother, Naruto. He would just...never..." He trailed off, trying to get his point across with some difficulty. Naruto looked at him for a moment before glancing back over to Itachi.

"Well if he kissed you... I would think that means he likes you, too," Naruto said, thinking that he was just stating the obvious. Sasuke just sighed once again before walking away, leaving Naruto glaring at his back for just leaving him.

"Would you like to go for some lunch, little brother?" Itachi asked once Sasuke got close enough to him. Sasuke just waved his hand in indifference before he began following his brother.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Well there is the rewritten chapter two!! I hope that you like and I hope that you review!! Thank you very much!!

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS

P.S. I would appreciate if you would go onto my page and vote on my poll. It is for another of my stories, and I would like for a name to be chosen. So if you could please do that I would be so happy!! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter summary: While out at a restaurant for lunch Itachi finally admits to Sasuke what he has been keeping inside for so long. Sasuke doesn't react very well though, and the only thing that Itachi can do is fight for his brother's love. Can Itachi make Sasuke think that it's okay for them to be together?

Chapter warnings: Incest, language. There are brothers kissing in this chapter, and all of the others as well, so if you don't like, don't read!

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**I would just like to say that this is the rewritten version. Many things have changed, but it still kind of follows the original story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Too many firsts**

**Chapter three: First boyfriend**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting across from each other in a restaurant after they had each ordered something for lunch, and so far, there was only silence. Sasuke didn't mind it, as he was too preoccupied with his thoughts, but Itachi minded. He wanted his brother to talk to him; he wanted to talk to his brother, but he couldn't for some reason...

So they sat there in silence. Itachi watching Sasuke as Sasuke stared at the table in thought, and a few minutes later their food was set in front of them, breaking Sasuke from his thoughts. They ate in silence for a few moments and finally Itachi couldn't take it. "Sasuke..." Sasuke didn't answer him; didn't even acknowledge him.

Before Itachi could even speak again the waitress that had brought them their lunch walked back up to the table with a smile on her face. Sasuke looked up when she approached but her gaze was on Itachi. "Hello gentlemen. Is everything alright?" They both nodded, expecting her to nod and walk off, but she didn't.

She handed Itachi a slip of paper, which both he and Sasuke assumed had her number on it. He just shook his head, refusing to take the paper. "I'm sorry, but you're not my type." A distraught look fell over her face, as she had, obviously, thought that Itachi wouldn't turn her down. "But...well... What is your type? I can change!"

She was trying so hard it was sad. "I don't think you can change that much," he said as he gestured over to Sasuke. "He is my type." Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at his brother, who glanced at him for a moment before looking back at the waitress, who looked embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry."

Itachi just nodded as she walked away blushing before he went back to his food. Sasuke just continued staring at his brother, shocked. "Itachi," he whispered harshly, making the man across from him glance up at him. "What the fuck was _that_?" Itachi shrugged a little bit before he pushed his plate away, leaning back to look at Sasuke.

"I was just simply telling her who I was interested in." Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes, pushing his own plate away before getting up and walking from the restaurant. Itachi put the money to pay for their food on the table before he went after his brother, catching him walking down the street, heading towards the compound.

"Sasuke," he said grabbing the teen's arm gently, turning him towards him. Sasuke jerked his arm away and glared at Itachi. "Don't. Don't fucking touch me! Just fucking stop doing this. I'm tired of it!" Sasuke yelled out extremely distressed as Itachi brought him into a hug suddenly, and Sasuke tried pushing him away.

"Sasuke, stop. Stop fighting. If you really, truly, don't want this then I'll respect that, but I believe that you want this just as much as I do." Sasuke stopped fighting as his brother's words reached him and he just stood there in his brother's arms. A few moments later Itachi pulled away from him and Sasuke swallowed as he looked up at the man.

Before he knew it Itachi's lips were on his and the man's arms were around his waist, keeping him close, and Sasuke was kissing him back for the first time as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck slowly.

After a few seconds Itachi pulled away a few millimeters and his grip on Sasuke tighten as he opened his eyes. "I love you, Sasuke," he said quietly and their lips brushed together as he said the words. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, looking into his brother's dark eyes in disbelief before he bit his lip. "W-what...?"

"I love you," Itachi whispered again before pressing his lips to Sasuke's gently. Sasuke couldn't kiss back; he wanted to, but he was too stunned by Itachi's words. He couldn't believe that the brother he had been in love with for years was finally returning his feelings, and...it all sounded true. He didn't think that the raven-haired man was lying to him; he _hoped_ that he wasn't lying.

Sasuke pushed Itachi away gently, just a little bit, so that he could look into his brother's eyes. He shook his head slowly in disbelief as he saw just how much love and care were showing in the dark pools that were so much like his own. He bit his lip and shut his eyes for a moment, desperately hoping that all of this was true; that he wasn't about to make a complete ass out of himself.

After a long moment Sasuke's onyx eyes opened back up and looked into his brother's once again. "...I...love you, too..." It was barely audible, but Itachi caught it and kissed his brother again, briefly, a smile on his face when they parted. Sasuke just offered his brother a half smile before pulling out of his arms and walking away, towards the compound again, in silence, still partly in disbelief over what just happened.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Thirty minutes later Itachi caught up with Sasuke, who was sitting on the couch in their home with his head in his hands, having just gotten there a few minutes before, and he sat next to him. "Sasuke..." He said quietly, placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder gently, but the boy shrugged it off. "Sasuke, look at me," Itachi demanded in a quiet voice, but Sasuke wouldn't.

"...Just leave me alone..." Sasuke was still too stunned to believe that what his brother had said was true. He couldn't believe that his brother...his twenty-year-old _brother_ actually loved him. He believed that there was no way that Itachi could love him; could feel anything for him, but he wanted so much for it to be true. "Sasuke," Itachi said quietly, moving closer to him, making Sasuke bite his lip.

"I don't believe you, Itachi... How... How am I supposed to believe you...?" Itachi didn't say anything for a long moment, but he put his hand on his brother's knee. "...Sasuke, I never expected you to believe me, but it's true. I do love you. I would never lie about something like that." Sasuke looked up at him, his hands falling into his lap, and he shook his head slowly.

"No... You don't love me, Itachi... You _can't_ love me." Itachi just looked at Sasuke for a moment before he quickly leaned forward and pressed their lips together, grabbing Sasuke's hands in his so that his brother couldn't push him away. He pulled away a second later and looked into his brother's eyes. "I do love you, I can love you, and I will love you. I have _always_ loved you, Sasuke."

Sasuke swallowed and bit his lip before he looked down in between them. "It's wrong, Itachi..." He said, trailing off as his eyes began to water. "No," Sasuke looked up at him. "It's not wrong, Sasuke. I love you, and there is nothing wrong with it." Sasuke just stared into his brother's eyes for a moment before he shook his head.

"We are _brothers_," he whispered feeling that it was unfair. Itachi placed his forehead against Sasuke's gently. "Sasuke... That doesn't mean that my feelings aren't real. I _love_ you, Sasuke." Sasuke bit his lip and closed his eyes as he pushed his brother away, getting up a moment later and quickly going to his room.

He had to get away; he didn't want to break down in front of Itachi. God, he wanted to believe the man so bad. Everything screamed out at him that the onyx-eyed man was telling the truth, but he couldn't bring himself to listen; he couldn't bring himself to believe.

He got into his room and shut the door, leaning against it for a moment before he slowly walked to his bed and sat on the end of it. There was no doubt in his mind that his brother would be coming along soon, and a moment later Itachi walked in slowly, shutting the door behind him softly. "Get out," Sasuke said softly as he stared at the man across from him.

"No, Sasuke." Sasuke got up off his bed and glared at the elder before opening his mouth to speak, but Itachi beat him to it while taking a step forward. "Why are you fighting this? You told me that you love me, too, so why are you trying to keep me away?"

"Because this isn't right!" Sasuke exclaimed as Itachi got even closer to him. The younger of the two backed up, only to realize that he was against his bed, and he lost his balance, falling onto his bed on his back. A moment later Itachi was leaning over him with a hand on either side of his head.

"Stop thinking about right and wrong, Sasuke. Just think about the two of us together. Don't you want that?" Sasuke turned his head to the side and stared at his brother's arm. "Sasuke, I can't do this anymore..." A chill ran down Sasuke's spine when he felt his brother's warm breath against his ear as Itachi whispered the words. "I can't keep pretending that these feelings don't exist; I don't want to pretend anymore. I want to be with you, Sasuke."

Sasuke closed his eyes as he thought about everything his brother had said before he took a nervous breath. After a few moments he turned his head back towards Itachi and he opened his eyes slowly. "...I..." He closed his eyes again for a moment and when he opened them he just nodded slowly, feeling his brother's lips on his half a second later.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: And there is the rewritten chapter three!! I like this chapter much more than the original one! It's so much more...interesting! But anyway, please review! Thank you!

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS

P.S. I would appreciate if you would go onto my page and vote on my poll. It is for another of my stories, and I would like for a name to be chosen. So if you could please do that I would be so happy!! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter summary: Sasuke finally gives in to Itachi, but something happens and they are interrupted right when things start to get good. Itachi and Sasuke have a little talk about this whole thing they are going through, and Sasuke's attitude about it finally changes.

Chapter warnings: Incest, of course, and not much else. But there are brothers kissing in this chapter so if you don't like, don't read.

Chapter pairings: Obviously, Ita/Sasu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!

**PLEASE BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER! GO BACK AND READ CHAPTERS 1-3! THEY HAVE BEEN REWRITTEN SO THIS CHAPTER IS NOT WHAT YOU ARE EXPECTING! SO AGAIN, GO BACK AND READ THE FIRST 3 CHAPTERS! THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Too many firsts**

**Chapter four: First...person to interrupt**

* * *

Sasuke kissed Itachi back, finally giving into his brother fully. He couldn't take it anymore; it was driving him crazy. He loved the man above him more than anything and even if Itachi was lying... Sasuke wanted to have as long as he could with the man. One of Itachi's hands moved from beside Sasuke's head to the hem of his shirt before his hand was under the younger's shirt.

Sasuke let out a small gasp when Itachi's hand ran across one of his nipples lightly, seemingly on accident, as Itachi was exploring his little brother's body. Itachi took that moment to slip his tongue into Sasuke's mouth to taste him, feeling like it was the first time that he had done it, as Sasuke's tongue hesitantly met his.

Just feeling his brother actually, truly, participate was all Itachi needed and he broke the kiss and moved away a little bit before he pulled his shirt off. All Sasuke could do was stare at his brother's well muscled abdomen before he reached up and touched his brother's stomach lightly, making sure that the man was actually there; that this wasn't a dream.

Itachi stepped away from him after a moment and motioned for him to move up on the bed, which after a few seconds he did, and Itachi crawled onto the bed and straddled him. "...Itachi..." Sasuke whispered out looking at his brother before the elder leaned down and kissed him passionately, making Sasuke moan softly before he kissed his brother back.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" A shrill voice rang out loudly from outside and Itachi broke the kiss with a growl. "Ooooh, SAAASUKEEE-KUUUN!!!" The voice called again after a few seconds in a singsong-like voice. Itachi sighed deeply before he hung his head a little. "That is a total turnoff," he grumbled before getting off Sasuke, allowing the teen to get up and go see what the girl wanted.

Sasuke looked over at his brother, who was lying on his back beside him on the bed, before he got up slowly and walked out of the room, heading to the front door. Once he got to the front door and opened it a pink-haired girl was smiling brightly at him before she walked in, without being invited in. "Hello Sasuke-kun!" He just nodded slightly, wondering why she was here.

"I was hoping that we could go out or something, on a date, you know." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at her nerve. She knew that he didn't like her, but she would just never give up, would she? "No, Sakura," he said motioning back to the door, hoping she would understand that he wanted her to leave.

"Well why not, Sasuke-kun? I mean you're single and everything, right? So why can't we?" Sasuke opened his mouth and was about to answer her, but before he could he heard his brother's voice come from behind him. "No, he's not, and you interrupted something." A moment later Sasuke felt Itachi's arm wrap around his waist, pulling him close, and he placed his hand on his brother's chest, to keep his balance.

Sakura stared at Itachi for a moment then looked at Sasuke before she blushed a bright red. "...Oh, I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke just nodded a little as he watched her leave before he looked up at his brother. "You're going to have to get used to it, Sasuke. I'm not going anywhere so live with it."

Itachi turned around and walked away, to his room, leaving Sasuke there thinking over his words. He almost...well he didn't even know what was going to happen between the two of them before Sakura interrupted, but he knew that he wouldn't have pushed Itachi away. And apparently, whether he liked it or not, Itachi was claiming him as his now.

After he stood there for a few moments he went after his brother, finding the man in his room, lying on his bed, still shirtless. "Well how good to see you once again, little brother." Itachi greeted him when he walked in. Itachi had thought that he wouldn't see Sasuke for quite awhile, but obviously his brother had something he needed to say. "I'm sorry," Sasuke said quietly as he walked over to the bed.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Just what about?" Sasuke sat down on the bed and looked at Itachi. "I'm sorry I kept pushing you away. I just... I didn't know how to deal with it... I don't know how to deal with this... I never expected..." Sasuke trailed off, but he knew that Itachi understood what he was talking about, and the man nodded. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm gently and pulled him down so that he was lying next to him.

"You never expected me to feel this way, but I do. I would have thought that you would be happy if you love me, too." Sasuke sighed and stared up at the ceiling before turning his head to look over at his brother. "I am happy, Itachi, but...it just all seems...too good to be true. I thought that when you started kissing me and all that stuff...that you were just playing some joke on me; that maybe you had some bet going with someone." Itachi shook his head.

"I don't joke about my feelings, you should know that, and I don't have anyone to bet with except for myself. I just figured that it was time to come clean. I've been back here, living with you, for a year...and I finally just couldn't handle being around you like a brother anymore." Sasuke smiled lightly before he moved closer to Itachi. "I do love you, Itachi. I have for a very long time."

Itachi's arm went around Sasuke's waist and he pulled him even closer before kissing him briefly. "I love you, too, Sasuke."

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: And there is chapter four after only forever and a day! I know that it wasn't exactly what you were expecting, and it's short, but... I don't really care. I've got this story planned out...although it's more just for fun and everything, but whatever! I hope you enjoyed and I hope that you review! Thank you!

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS

P.S. I would appreciate if you would go onto my page and vote on my poll. It is for another of my stories, and I would like for a name to be chosen. So if you could please do that I would be so happy!! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay! This is the first day of the first monthly Update-A-Thon!!! To explain in short, there is a longer explanation on my page if you want to read in detail about this fabulous event, it is just where I update different stories once or twice (if need be) a day during one entire week. So that is A WEEK WORTH OF UPDATES!!!! And that is just simply fabulous if I do say so myself!!! Plus the word "Update-A-Thon" is awesometastical too!!! ;) So, every month look out for an Update-A-Thon during the beginning of the month!!!

Chapter summary: Itachi and Sasuke spend their first night in bed together, only it doesn't work out how Itachi wants it, and Sasuke is scared to death of just the thought of being in the same house as him. Will things ever be normal?

Chapter warnings: Incest, of course. Some kissing and almost touching between the brothers, so if you don't like, don't read.

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu! Of course!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

**Note: Just wanted to say that I've got a new poll up on my page, so go and vote please and thank you! I would really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Too many firsts**

**Chapter five: First night as a couple**

* * *

It was hours later. It was the long hours of silence that had convinced Sasuke that it was safe to sleep in his own home. In those hours he had not seen Itachi because he had left the elder's room soon after their little talk. He just had to get away though. While yes, he loved Itachi, and yes, the man loved him as well. Sasuke's brain was just having a hard time with everything that it had to process suddenly.

So he had just sat in the living room on the couch for hours, trying not to think about anything, and especially not his brother. And it was in those long hours of complete silence that he had found the courage to actually want to go to his room and go to sleep, thinking it mildly safe now. Sasuke believed, somewhere in his brain, that Itachi was going to do something to him in the middle of the night while he slept, if he slept, and it just made him not want to sleep.

He found it odd to be fearing sleep just because of his brother, who, the logical part of his brain told him, wasn't going to do anything to him. But he couldn't help it, his brain wasn't quite right at the moment so it made his thinking blur with what he knew was true.

The last time Sasuke had looked at the clock it had been nearing 2:00 am and he was still sitting on the couch, finding that he might have better luck sleeping on it then in his own bed. So he closed his eyes, as he was already lying down, and attempted to go to sleep. There were a few moments of silence before he heard a sound. Then he heard it again. Footfalls. Itachi.

Sasuke's brain told him that Itachi must have come down for some water or something and that he should just pretend that he was asleep, and so he did. With his heart pounding in his ears he pretended as he heard his brother's footfalls come closer to the couch. "Come on," he heard Itachi's deep voice say softly, and Sasuke wondered for a moment if his brother knew he was just pretending to sleep.

There was a long stretch of silence and for a few seconds Sasuke believed that he was safe until he heard the couch groan a bit as Itachi leaned against the back of it. "I will pick you up and throw you over my shoulder if you don't come willingly," Itachi said, a touch of playfulness in his tone. Sasuke didn't catch the playfulness as fear spiked up in him, wondering just what in the world Itachi would do to him.

He didn't open his eyes, but he had to know just what his brother planned on doing. So he said, "What are you going to do to me...?" There was nervousness and fear evident in his tone, but Sasuke himself didn't hear it as the pounding of his heart in his entire body pulled his thoughts away from almost everything else. There was silence for a few seconds. "Well if you don't come on already then I am going to pick you up, throw you over my shoulder and take you to bed," Itachi told him, and as the words left the elder's mouth Itachi smiled lightly, but Sasuke couldn't see it.

Sasuke's fear died down as he heard the words. Itachi just wanted to take him to bed. But wait, he tensed mentally as he thought about it. Couldn't that mean more than one thing...? Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and looked at his brother, who, to Sasuke at the moment, looked like he was wearing some perverted sort of grin. "...I think I'll just stay here..." He told Itachi after a few seconds, and an eyebrow was raised.

Itachi shook his head. "Well I don't think so, Sasuke. So you might want to make up your mind right now about how you want to find your way to bed tonight," Itachi told him, wondering about his brother's behavior. Sasuke lay there for a moment, thinking about his options, and finding that he had none. So he slowly sat up and put his feet on the floor to stand, but found that his legs felt funny, like they had turned to jelly. A groan almost left his lips as he tried to stand, only to realize that he could not because his legs would not support him.

He didn't want to say anything, but since he couldn't stand he had no real choice. "..." He tried to speak once, but the words wouldn't come out, because of fear or something else he did not know. So Sasuke attempted to say it again, "...Will you...carry me...?" The words came out after a few moments and he hated how weak he sounded. Itachi smirked behind him before he stood up straight and walked around the couch. "Well of course."

Sasuke didn't think that Itachi was going to go as far as he said, but he must have forgotten that his brother didn't really lie about things. So before Sasuke could even think about how he just wished he had left the house and gone to Naruto's he was up over his brother's shoulder, being carried to bed. "...Don't you think this is a bit...much?" Sasuke asked quietly as he looked at Itachi's back. "Of course not, I told you I was going to do it and so I am," Itachi told him without a care as they got to his room.

Itachi opened the door to his room and walked inside, making sure that he didn't harm Sasuke, and he shut the door behind himself. Once he turned back around he walked to his bed, the entire time Sasuke hadn't noticed that they were in Itachi's room. After a few seconds Itachi pulled Sasuke off of his shoulder and threw him onto the bed gently, smiling down at him as the teen looked confused for a moment, realizing where he was for the first time.

"...Didn't you bring me to the wrong room...?" Sasuke asked slowly, looking at his brother, who stood at the end of the bed staring at him. "No," Itachi said simply and Sasuke's fear came back as he wondered, once again, just what his brother was thinking about doing to him. He didn't have time to ask; he didn't have time to think about asking. It was in the blink of an eye, or maybe it was just because of Sasuke's fear that everything seemed to slow so much that he didn't notice from one moment to the next, but Itachi was on him. The raven-haired man was straddling his waist and kissing him, and for Sasuke it was all too much at one moment.

It might have been too much, but he kissed back, finding that his brother's intoxicating kiss made his fears leave him instantly. After a moment he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, successfully bringing the man just a little closer to him. Itachi smirked against Sasuke's lips before he pulled away just to begin kissing the teen's neck a second later.

Sasuke let out a gasp as Itachi nipped near his pulse and another smirk played across Itachi's lips as his desire for his brother intensified. He let a hand travel down his brother's body quickly, slipping into Sasuke's pants and boxers. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at Itachi in disbelief before he reached down and grabbed his brother's arm, stopping the elder's hand before it really got anywhere. "I don't think so," he told the man above him, a touch of shock evident in his voice as Itachi pulled away from his neck to look at him.

Itachi smiled lightly, not deterred by his brother's words and actions. After a moment Itachi leaned down and kissed Sasuke gently, attempting to get his brother's mind off of things. Sasuke kissed Itachi back but his hand didn't move from his brother's arm. Itachi tried a few times to move his arm but everytime that he tried Sasuke would dig his nails into the pale flesh. After a half dozen attempts Sasuke pushed Itachi away with his free hand and looked at the man sternly.

"No." Itachi gave Sasuke a desperate look, but the firmness of Sasuke's gaze didn't waver. A few seconds of silence passed as they looked at each other before Itachi suddenly leaned down to placed his lips on Sasuke's. Only it didn't work out as he had planned. Sasuke had expected Itachi's move and when the elder moved to kiss him he put more force behind his hand, pushing Itachi further away from him. "No," he told Itachi once again.

Itachi looked at his brother for a few seconds with a look of pure shock on his face. He quickly shook it off though. "You didn't seem to be against all this earlier, love," Itachi said tenderly, although he really just wanted Sasuke to give his approval so that they could continue. "Earlier I was not thinking clearly," Sasuke told him as he made sure to keep his hands firmly where they were. Itachi knew that he should have been a little bothered by what his brother said, but he couldn't care at the moment. The only thing that he wanted, desperately needed, was his brother.

"Are you really going to deny us something that we both want?" Itachi asked, thinking that Sasuke could not argue with him on it and would only give in. Sasuke didn't argue, just like Itachi had thought, but he did not give in. "Yes, I am," Sasuke said quietly and Itachi looked at him, his incredulity being hidden well. While he might have been disappointed he did not let it show all that much. All Itachi did was sigh before he nodded, taking his hand out of Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke looked at Itachi hesitantly for a second before he let his brother go, only to have the man kiss him softly not a moment later. His heartbeat spiked suddenly as his earlier fear rose once again. Itachi pulled away and looked at him with a light smile on his face. "I love you, Sasuke." Sasuke just stared at Itachi as he attempted to calm himself, but it wasn't working at all. So he just nodded, trying to let Itachi know that he loved him, too.

There was a moment of stillness and silence and in that moment Sasuke thought his heart was going to jump from his chest and leave him to die. Itachi could feel Sasuke's heartbeat and he began to understand why his brother had pushed him away. "There is no need to be afraid, Sasuke," he told him, his voice almost a whisper as he kissed Sasuke once again.

Sasuke didn't kiss him back, he just couldn't. He knew that there was no reason for him to be afraid, but he couldn't help it. This was the first time, well second if he counted their earlier encounter, that he had been in a situation like this and it scared him to death. Sasuke had no idea what to do when something like this happened, and he knew that some people... He stopped his thoughts as they began to get too gruesome for him. He knew that Itachi would never do that to him.

At least, that was what he hoped, but this proved it though, didn't it?

When Itachi pulled away from Sasuke again he got off him and laid down next to him, bringing Sasuke into his arms so that the teen could feel safe. "I promise, there is nothing to be afraid of," Itachi whispered into his ear. And for the moment Sasuke felt safe. In the arms and bed of his brother he felt truly safe and truly loved.

"I love you," his words were almost inaudible, but Itachi heard them and smiled softly before kissing Sasuke head. Itachi knew that he didn't have to say anything back, and so he didn't. He let Sasuke feel safe with him. And they slept.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Well there is chapter five, and look you only had to wait like what, not even a month? That's just cause I love you all soooo much!! :) So please review and tell me what you think!! Please and thank you!!

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter summary: There are some things that are never meant to be told and then there are some things that eventually must be told in order to keep something or someone that you love. Itachi experiences just how difficult it is to come clean with his brother after so many years have passed.

Chapter warnings: Incest, as usual, a bit of language, on behalf of Sasuke, and Itachi acting just a tad bit OOC in the beginning.

Chapter pairing: Ita/Sasu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! So please don't sue!

* * *

**Too many firsts**

**Chapter six: First questions and hesitant answers**

* * *

Though it had been days since Itachi's little attempt to bed his brother, Sasuke was still not letting the man touch him, and simply, it was beginning to get under Itachi's skin. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't want Itachi to touch him, because he very much did want it, but he was punishing his brother for what he had done, something that Itachi had caught on to very quickly after Sasuke had began avoiding his light touches and kisses. And really, Itachi was most unhappy with the current way of things.

But although Itachi was unhappy about Sasuke's current behavior towards him, he was trying his hardest to make his brother forget about what he had done, not that it was something that could be forgotten so easily. All he really wanted was Sasuke's forgiveness though and so knew that he could go on for a while longer without touching the teen as long as he got it in the end, but he would admit to himself that being able to lay his hands on the boy again would be a wonderful plus.

And so, with his brother's body in his mind, like it usually was, he set to work, trying his hardest again to make his brother forget and forgive. "Sasuke! Please! I have begged you; I have pleaded with you, and still...you continue to torture me," it was said, in a very overdramatic manner, the moment that he spotted Sasuke in the kitchen after walking out from the hallway. Sasuke didn't bother answering him as he just continued to fill his glass with water.

After a few seconds the most the younger did was turn the tap off and look out the window above the sink while Itachi came up behind him quietly, thinking that he could get away with surprising him with an embrace from behind. "Touch me and you'll die," Itachi sighed when he heard his brother's words as Sasuke got a drink of his water, hearing Itachi's hands flop back down to his sides after he spoke. "You can't kill me, Sasuke. You love me too much; we both know that. So just...let me hug you at least," Sasuke looked out the window as if he were in thought for a few moments and Itachi began to bring his arms up once again, thinking that his brother was just going to agree.

"No," Itachi had expected that much and so the moment he dropped his hands to his sides again he was ready to try another tactic. "What if I say that I'll do anything?" these had been the words Sasuke had been waiting for, and so the raven-haired teen turned around and looked at his brother with with an eyebrow raised in interest as he placed his glass down on the counter. "Anything?" Itachi nodded, feeling that he finally had Sasuke right where he wanted him. "I have a question for you then, and I want you to answer it, _honestly_." Itachi could only nod again, too focused on being able to touch his brother's body again to actually realize the horrible situation that he had just stepped right on into. And it was all just because he was trying his absolute hardest to make up for his wrongdoing.

For a moment silence just hung around them as Sasuke thought about how to word the question that had been going on unanswered for years. "...Why?" that was the best way that he could think to ask it, though Itachi seemed just a bit confused. Had the elder not been so focused on making his brother happy, and making himself happy, then he would have realized just why the question lacked any other sort of explanation.

But as it was, Itachi was confused and it showed on his gorgeous face for Sasuke to see, which only caused the younger to sigh as he knew that he would have to explain just what he had meant. "I was eight, Itachi. I was eight and you killed everyone...except me. Now, why?" it was just then that it dawned on the elder raven-haired Uchiha just how completely idiotic his confusion had been. The same question had only been on everyone's minds since it had happened and with no absolute reasoning to go on they just mostly assumed that he was crazy sometimes.

"Oh...that..." it was the initial, and only, response that Itachi gave his brother and it was an answer that did not make Sasuke happy. "Yes, that. Now you said anything, Itachi. So you'd better have a damn good reason for _that_," it was blatantly clear that Sasuke was getting angry, if he hadn't already been the entire time, and so Itachi took a step toward him, in attempted comfort, but the teen only sidestepped him and began backing away. "Until you give me an answer you will not come near me."

The step that had been taken forward just seconds before was then taken backward as he turned toward his brother, giving the boy some space as he still continued to stay silent. The unnerving silence stretched for some time as they looked at one another before finally, Sasuke had had enough. "Fine. If you can't even tell me why you did it... Then you can just consider all this," he paused to motion frantically between the two of them a few times, "over. Because I am not going to deal with someone who won't tell me the truth; not even if I love you."

The moment after Sasuke finished speaking he turned quickly and began to walk from the kitchen while all Itachi could do was watch him, wondering just how everything had taken such a horrible turn. He only watched his brother walk away from him for a moment though, "Sasuke, wait," he said softly, causing the teenager to stop just at the threshold though he didn't turn around. Itachi was silent again as he stared at his brother's back, knowing that he couldn't lose the teen; knowing that he'd probably lose his mind without his brother, or perhaps he would find his mind. But either way he didn't want Sasuke to end everything between them just because he couldn't answer such a simple question.

"I'll tell you. Just..." he couldn't finish his sentence; he couldn't bring himself to plead with his brother to not end their relationship because it just wasn't like him. After another moment of silence passed Sasuke turned around slowly and looked at Itachi, who hadn't moved at all from where he stood in the kitchen. "Then explain," the tone was very demanding, and at any other time Itachi would have found it a turn on, but being in their current situation his mind was set solely on explaining what his brother wanted to hear.

"I did it because they were going to kill you, Sasuke..." it wasn't the easiest sentence that he had ever said in his life nor was it the one of the best, and the look on his brother's face told him that Sasuke simply didn't believe him. Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah, okay, Itachi. Whatever," Itachi moved toward him as Sasuke shook his head, disappointed with his brother's lie. "I'm not lying. Sasuke, I would never lie about something like this... Not when..." he couldn't say it, but not when their relationship was on the line. For some reason the words just didn't want to leave him.

The onyx eyes of his love narrowed at him. "I don't give a damn. Itachi, you are lying to my face and don't even deny it. Why the hell would my family want to kill me?" that had been the question that Itachi had never wanted to hear in his life, simply because he never wanted to have the chance to answer it. "Sasuke, please...don't make me answer this..." even though he was nearly pleading with his brother he knew that he would still have to answer if he wanted to have a chance at any future relationship with Sasuke.

"No, Itachi. Either you fucking answer or," Sasuke point at himself and at the door, "I'm gone." Another sigh broke from Itachi's lips as he looked away from Sasuke, running a hand through his hair after a moment as he attempted to think of the best way to explain just what he knew, but when he couldn't find a good way he closed his eyes and tapped his fingers against his arm. He really didn't just want to blurt it out...but it was beginning to seem like he didn't have much choice. "Father thought..." he began quietly, shaking his head, "Father thought that you weren't living up to my status and that you were going to disgrace the clan because you would never be like me..."

Sasuke was silent as he heard the words leaving his brother's mouth slowly and in a near whisper. His anger was almost wiped away by the wave of shock that swallowed his body, continuing to devour him as his brother continued to speak. "Mother didn't want to have you killed, but she could not go against Father. She argued that you would get stronger—that you would be better than me one day, but he would not hear it. He had made his mind up and that was that," Itachi finished his explanation and opened his eyes just to see Sasuke shaking his head. "No..." Itachi's eyes turned down to the floor.

"No... Itachi...you have no idea what you're talking about... There is no way that you could know any of that... There is no way that they wanted me dead!" Sasuke quickly turned around and walked from the kitchen, furious with his brother as he headed to the door. Itachi could only take the few steps through the kitchen that it took to get to the threshold, turning to look at Sasuke. "You have a right to leave," he said, "but you haven't heard everything yet." He had started this and he knew he was damn well going to finish it.

Sasuke stopped at the door, "There is nothing else left to hear, Itachi. I can't listen to your lies any longer." Itachi was silent for a moment, wondering briefly if there was anything left of their relationship to salvage any longer. "I was the one who was supposed to kill you, Sasuke," he watched as Sasuke stood up just a little bit straighter and he knew that he had the boy's attention for a few more moments at least. "...You're lying..." Itachi ignored the words and walked closer to the younger.

"I was supposed to kill you but I couldn't. Sasuke, I couldn't hurt you; not like that..." Itachi squeezed his eyes shut for a second and shook his head as his mind began flashing back to the night that he had been ordered to kill Sasuke. The thoughts were gone from his mind quickly and he opened his eyes, focusing again on Sasuke. "I couldn't do it because I love you. I told you...I have always loved you, Sasuke."

They stood there for minutes, feet apart from one another in silence as the information that Itachi had given Sasuke sunk into him, causing him to purse his lips and shake his head. He didn't want to believe it; he really believed that there was no way he could believe that his brother had once been told to kill him. "It was because of that love—this love, Sasuke, that I killed them because I couldn't kill you. I couldn't lose you." Finally, Sasuke turned toward his brother. "You killed them because of me, that's your answer?" Itachi didn't respond, knowing that he didn't need to, and after a moment Sasuke took a step forward.

"Thank you."

"Don't say that."

Sasuke walked to the man in front of him and looked into his eyes, looking utterly serious. "You saved my life, Itachi. I will thank you for that," he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the man's waist loosely while Itachi just stared down at him. "I did not kill you because I love you, Sasuke," he had never once thought about it as saving the young boy's life, all he had done was what he knew he had to do at the time, and he would repeat the act in an instant if he had to. "You spared my life because you love me, Itachi. I owe you my life," Itachi couldn't help the small smile that broke across his lips as he brought his arms up around the teen's smaller frame.

"Your love will do me just fine, Sasuke," Sasuke smiled when he heard the words and stood there listening to his brother's heartbeat for moments, finding that it was finally time to give the man what he wanted. "Itachi..." Sasuke trailed off, looking up at the man after a moment. Itachi looked down at him questioningly before the teenager smiled. "I'm sorry," he apologized before moving up to kiss the man softly, "and I forgive you."

Itachi nearly sighed the moment that he felt his brother's lips against his own for the first time in days, kissing the teen back quickly but just as quickly pulling away. "I love you, Sasuke." A light smile fell over Sasuke's lips when he heard the words just before he pulled Itachi back down to kiss him again and Itachi gladly kissed him back.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Here is the edited chapter six, bit different from the original, but I like it more. So I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my dear readers! Keeping this short! Update-A-Thon, day six, chapter seven, hope you like it, and please read the authors note at the end.

Chapter summary: An incident at Naruto's house causes a rift in between Sasuke and Itachi. Now it is up to Sasuke to find someway to make his brother believe him and forgive Naruto so that everything is not ruined between them.

Chapter warnings: Incest, like always, and a touch of shonen-ai.

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu, Naru/Sasu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!

* * *

**Too many firsts**

**Chapter seven: First mistake**

* * *

"I still don't understand how you managed to do this to yourself..." Naruto smirked as he sat on the exam table in the hospital, waiting on someone to come and see him. "Well...you see... Gaara and I—"

"Oh, god. Stop right there; I don't even wanna know anymore," the blonde laughed at his raven-haired friend's words as the elder shook his head. Naruto just shrugged a bit. "All right; whatever you say. Oh, by the way... How're things with you and Itachi?" Sasuke stayed quiet for a few moments, making Naruto worry. "...Did he do something else...?"

"No, no... For the past few days everything has actually been...really good." And it was true; Itachi hadn't tried anything with him and their relationship was beginning to sit more comfortably with Sasuke, as he now trusted his brother much more than before. So to him everything was incredibly good, more so than he could have ever hoped to ask for. "Then why do you sound disappointed?"

The elder looked over at his friend. "Because I know that something is gonna mess all this up eventually," he told Naruto, who rolled his eyes with a sigh. "You are just worrying too much; you and him are great together. You two don't have any problems...well other than that whole killed the entire family thing, but that has all been cleared up now. So don't worry, nothing is gonna mess up your relationship," Naruto said, attempting to make his friend feel better, but it didn't work that well.

Just as Sasuke went to speak the door to the room opened and a medicnin walked in smiling. _I just know something is going to mess it all up, Naruto..._

**XxXxXxXxX**

An hour and a half later Sasuke was helping the very loopy Naruto into his home. "Okay, Naruto... I know that having a broken leg hurts, but there is no way that you needed all that medicine..." Sasuke sighed when Naruto just giggled as he tried to stand on his own, but fell back against Sasuke a moment later. "Okay, let's get you to bed, then I'll call Gaara to come watch you," the blonde's head shook rapidly.

"No! Nooooooo!! Not Gaara!! Sasuke, please stay with me! I want yooou to stay!" A raven eyebrow was raised at the first things that the blonde said since they had left the hospital. "I've got to get home though, Naruto, you know, to Itachi," he tried to explain even though he knew it was probably no use. Naruto snorted and started moving forward, making Sasuke move with him as the blonde went in the direction of his bedroom. "Just forget about that guuuy, Sasuke!! He's not good for you; you can just stay with meee and we can be happy together!"

Those were the words that offended Sasuke and he let Naruto go, and amazingly, the blonde stood by himself. "How dare you say that..." He knew he was blowing Naruto's words way out of water and so he shook his head and calmed himself. "Naruto, you aren't acting normally because of all that medicine in your system... Just c'mon, you should lie down and rest," Naruto shook his head and started flailing his arms about while Sasuke walked closer to him.

Just when Sasuke was inches from his friend, it happened. Naruto fell. On him. Now normally it wouldn't have been all that bad, except for the fact that when Sasuke believed he had softened Naruto's fall with his hands, he had not. His hands were on the blonde's chest, just kind of there, while his lips were attached to Naruto's.

The moment that the raven-haired teen realized just where his lips were his eyes widened and he attempted to push Naruto off of him. But it seemed that the younger teen didn't want to stop what he was doing and so Sasuke turned his head away, breaking their accidental kiss only seconds after it began. "Naruto. Get off of me," he ordered coldly as Naruto began to sniff his neck. "Do you always smell like this, Sasuke?" Onyx eyes closed as he tried to push his annoyance away. "I tend to, yes."

"Well you smell good," the moment after Naruto said that he licked Sasuke's neck, which made Sasuke's eyes open wide before he tried to push the other off him again, succeeding this time. "You taste good, too," Naruto observed with a smile. "Does _Itachi_ know that?" When he heard his brother's name leave the blonde's lips in such a mocking tone he quickly got up and left the house, leaving Naruto there on the floor by himself calling out for Sasuke to come back.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was ten minutes later that he made it home, panting from running all the way there. The moment he walked in the door he yelled out his brother's name only to have the elder turn and look at him oddly from the dining table. "Sasuke, why are you yelling?" Sasuke hurried over to Itachi before he kissed the man sitting down, stunning the elder just a bit. "...Uh, not that I'm complaining, but why are you kissing me?" Itachi asked before Sasuke just pressed his lips against his brother's harder, silencing the elder.

After a few moments the fifteen-year-old broke their kiss and closed his eyes as he stood up straight. "Okay, that was lovely, Sasuke, now do you care to explain just wh—"

"I love you," it was said quickly and Itachi looked quite unfazed. "And I love you. Haven't we already been through this?" The younger sighed quietly before he opened his eyes and just a second later he straddled Itachi's lap, making the elder wonder just what in the world was wrong with his brother. "You love me a lot, right?" Itachi nodded slowly as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and hugged him tightly. "You love me enough to forgive Naruto?"

Those were the words that made him wonder even more just what had happened. "...What do you mean...? Why would I need to forgive Naruto?" Sasuke bit his lip lightly and closed his eyes. "Well, you see... Naruto, like I told you, was going to the hospital...'cause he broke his leg somehow..." Dark onyx eyes looked down at the raven hair that was against his chest while he wondered if his brother was going to continue on, but Sasuke did not. "And I need to forgive him for breaking his leg?"

After a couple moments Sasuke shook his head softly. "I got him home and was about to get him up to bed... Well I told him that I'd call Gaara to come watch him, but he said some things...and then he kinda..." Sasuke trailed off before he hugged Itachi even tighter. "I really, really love you, Itachi."

"What did he do?" Itachi's voice was demanding but soft and Sasuke was just then beginning to regret coming straight to his brother with this. "...He, uh...kissed me..."

For seconds that felt like years, there was no reaction; no movement from Itachi whatsoever, and so Sasuke finally opened his eyes and pulled away from his brother to look at him. When his onyx eyes fell upon his brother's calm face he was partly glad, but then he was afraid. He knew his brother was better at masking his feelings than anyone else and to put on a calm face...well that was nothing for Itachi.

"He kissed you?" Sasuke thought it was good to hear the elder's voice sounding so calm as well, but then he knew that the voice was the same as Itachi's face. "Yes, brother," he began putting on his cute act that he knew Itachi just could not resist. "Did you kiss him back?" He thought back. Had he kissed Naruto back? He couldn't actually remember; he had been too focused on trying to get the blonde off of him.

"I don't know..."

"...You _don't_ know..." Sasuke nodded, cute act completely dropped as he knew he was in trouble. "He was on top of me, 'cause he fell, and I was just focused on getting him off of me. So I really don't know, Itachi." For a moment Itachi just stared at Sasuke but then after that moment he reached into Sasuke's pocket and grabbed his brother's phone, and Sasuke did nothing to stop him. Itachi opened up the phone and scrolled through Sasuke's address book for a moment before he came across the number he wanted and dialed it, holding the phone up to his ear right after he did.

Only three words were said to whoever answered. "Come over here," and then Itachi hung up and put his brother's phone on the table. "Now, Sasuke... He fell. And what, your lips broke his fall?" Sasuke bit his lip lightly as he heard his brother's voice. It sounded so distrusting. "Well...yeah...that kinda is what happened..." He admitted quietly.

A look was given to the younger and the look went perfectly with the elder's voice. "People do not just fall onto others and have their lips cushion the fall, Sasuke," he explained it easily. After a few moments Itachi easily picked Sasuke up off of him and placed him back on his feet on the floor beside him before he stood from his chair. "When Gaara arrives then we will finish this conversation," he went and sat on the couch without another word, leaving Sasuke just staring at him before he sat down in the chair his brother had just vacated.

**XxXxXxXxX**

A good fifteen minutes later, Gaara knocked on the door. Itachi didn't move to answer it and so Sasuke sighed before he got up and walked to the door. "Before you answer that... Are you sure that you don't want to tell me something more about what happened with you and Naruto?" The raven-haired teen looked over at his brother, who was not looking at him. "Itachi, what I told you was the truth. You know that I would never cheat on you; he really did fall on me and our lips just kinda...met. He was the one that actually kissed me, but he was all messed up from the pain medication."

For a moment there was no response, but then Itachi just lift up his hand. "Just let him in," he said with a sigh before he stood up slowly as Sasuke faced the door and opened it quietly. Gaara stood there, arms crossed, looking very indifferent as he usually did. Sasuke nodded to him and invited him in. The redhead walked in without a word and looked over at Itachi, who he knew had been the one to call him.

"I want you to keep your boyfriend away from my brother," it was the only thing that Itachi said and it was a demand. Gaara's eyes widened a fraction of an inch at the demand and he took a step forward. "I can't do that," he replied, quite unafraid of Itachi. "Why not?"

"I broke up with him," Sasuke's eyes widened at the words that Gaara spoke easily. "Are you aware that Naruto kissed my brother?" Gaara shrugged quite uncaringly. "No, but why should I care? It's not like he's my boyfriend anymore." The raven-haired teen quickly walked over to Gaara and slapped his shoulder lightly. "Why in the world would you break up with him?!" Now everything about trying to get Itachi to forgive Naruto was thrown out the window as he was now wondering why Naruto hadn't told him about his break up.

Gaara didn't answer his ex-boyfriend's best friend as he and Itachi continued to stare at each other. "If that is all... Then I'll be going," he turned and left the house quietly as Sasuke gaped at him, still trying to figure out why exactly he had broken up with Naruto. "...You will stay away from Naruto from now on," Itachi told him sternly before he began walking to the hall. "Oh, my god... Itachi, you are taking this way too seriously. He's my best friend; you can't order me to stay away from him," he said the words as he stared at his brother's back incredulously.

For nearly a minute there was just silence from the elder as he stood at the threshold, frozen; thinking. "You _will_ stay away from him, Sasuke," he said once again before he began walking through the hallway, leaving his brother standing in silence as he tried to think of a way to fix everything. But the problem was...he could think of absolutely nothing.

And even worse, he had been right; all of their happiness had been completely ruined and he was beginning to think that perhaps it was just impossible to have a stable relationship with his own brother.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Well that is about that... So there is chapter seven for you. I hope that you liked it, and yeah, if you are wondering, Gaara and Naruto's break up will be explained later, most likely in the next chapter. So just chill until then. :) And please review! Thank you!

Oh, and please, I still need some fangirls. I have...three I believe... So I still need about 2 or 3 more. So please, just hair color and name is all I need if you would like to be a Sasuke fangirl in this story for a later chapter. Just tell me in a PM or review the name you want me to use and hair color and that'll be good. Thanks.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter summary: It had been years ago that the entire clan had been murdered by Itachi, but now...even after getting the explanation for it... Sasuke sees a side of his brother that he never expected to see, and it scares him more than anything else ever has before. Now all Sasuke can do as he waits is hope that Itachi doesn't catch on and hope that his clan's fate doesn't befall Naruto.

Chapter warnings: Incest, as always.

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Little note: This is set about a week or so after the last chapter.

* * *

**Too many firsts**

**Chapter eight: First time to see the madman**

* * *

"Neji, please... You know that I hate coming to you for things but I can't seem to find anyone else," Sasuke pleaded with the Hyuga that was on the other end of the phone. "I just don't seem to understand why you can't find anyone else for him. It's only Naruto, how hard could it be?" A sigh broke from the younger teen as he felt the need to glare at the brunette, but settled for glaring at his wall instead.

"There's Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino...must I continue?"

"Okay, listen," he moved his hand and pointed at his wall. "Shikamaru wouldn't put up with him, Lee loves Sakura, Kiba would just...no... And Shino and Naruto aren't on the best of terms since Naruto doesn't seem to know anything about him. I've already been through everyone, Neji. You are the only one that he knows well enough, other than me, and you are the only one that would put up with him for the night."

Silence met the Uchiha. "If you go and have a great time and find out you like him that's great, if not, I don't care. He didn't tell me about his break up with Gaara for a reason and that is the only reason that I'm doing this... So can't you just do me this one favor?" There was still silence for a moment until Sasuke heard Neji clear his throat. "I suppose I could..."

He felt relieved for a short moment until he heard footfalls coming toward the door. "That's great; thank you. So you call Naruto, ask him and we'll meet you there tomorrow night. Bye," he hung up his phone just as the door opened. "Who were you talking to?" Itachi asked curiously as he walked in and shut the door behind himself before walking over to their bed. "Uh, Neji," he answered as he placed his phone on the bedside table carefully.

A raven eyebrow was raised in question. "You've never spoken to him before, Sasuke," he just shrugged slightly. "Well since I can't talk to Naruto I've got to talk to someone," he answered his brother easily. A sigh left the elder as he sat down on the bed next to Sasuke, holding his hand out for the younger's after a moment. Sasuke took his brother's hand with a small smile and laced their fingers together.

"The reason that I don't want you to see him, Sasuke—"

"Or talk to him, or write to him, or send smoke signals to him," the last one made Sasuke want to laugh just a little bit. Itachi only gave his brother a serious look. "The reason that I don't want you to have any _contact_ with him, Sasuke, is because, while yes, he might have been on medication that was impairing his judgment, I believe that he does have feelings for you. If he had no feelings for you whatsoever then he would not have even been tempted to kiss you," Itachi explained all this to him carefully and quietly as he moved closer to him.

"Well...it's okay if he has feelings for me... I mean, it is okay, isn't it?"

"Sasuke... I don't want you to leave me," he whispered the words in his brother's ear in a very calm voice although Sasuke believed that he was admitting something huge. For a moment Sasuke didn't know how to respond, but he finally looked over at his brother. "I'm not going to leave you, Itachi; you should know that by now," Itachi nodded slowly.

"Sasuke, if he had tried to take you away from me... I don't know what I would have done, that is why I have forbid all contact. I nearly lost you once, by my own hand, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let him take you from me." Sasuke was only silent as he looked into his brother's calm and serious onyx eyes, taking every single word to heart. "You mean everything to me, Sasuke; you are all that I have left anymore, and I will not allow someone to touch you or kiss you. I will not allow anyone to take you away."

The young raven-haired teen opened his mouth to speak, but found that no words were leaving him. "You are mine, Sasuke." Onyx eyes widened slightly at the words. "Itachi...you're being too overprotective..." In just the blink of his eyes, Itachi was straddling Sasuke's waist, looking down at his brother while Sasuke was beginning to fear just what was going on. "No, Sasuke, being overprotective would have been doing something about Naruto when I found out that he kissed you."

Sasuke shook his head, confused. "But you did do something; you forbade me from seeing him," Itachi leaned down so that his lips were hovering above Sasuke's. "No. By doing something I meant, perhaps, just what I did to our clan," the younger's breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened in alarm. "Y-you're...talking about...k-killing..." Sasuke trailed off as he narrowed his eyes and began shaking his head slightly, attempting to wrap his head around what his brother had just said. "Murdering my..." his mouth was just left open as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

"Murdering your best friend? Yes, that's exactly what I'm talking about, Sasuke," Itachi said the words without a care before he matched his lips to his brother's gently, but Sasuke did not kiss the elder back as he was too scared for his friend. After a moment Sasuke pushed his brother away, making Itachi look at him oddly, wondering what was wrong. "You want to kill my best friend!" he shouted it as if it should have been obvious to the man.

"Sasuke, listen," his words were quiet but firm. "I will not lay a hand on Naruto, I promise," that promise made Sasuke breathe a little easier for only a moment. "But if he touches you; ever kisses you again, if I ever find out that the two of you contact each other... Then drastic measures may be taken." Sasuke bit his lip lightly and shook his head. "...Why... Why would you even talk about hurting him, Itachi?" He knew the answer without having to ask the question though.

A small smile graced Itachi's lips. "I already told you: you are all I have left, Sasuke, and you are mine." The fear that he had not felt since the first night they had spent together was building steadily in his chest. "Say it, Sasuke," Itachi whispered in his brother's ear, catching Sasuke off guard as he didn't even see his brother move. "...I-I'm..." He closed his eyes slowly. "Say it," he coaxed gently.

"I'm...yours, Itachi..." The elder smiled once again before he moved away from his brother just a little bit to look at him. "See, that wasn't so hard," he leaned down and kissed Sasuke softly before he got off of him and the bed, walking toward the door a moment later. "You come and eat whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting for you." Sasuke only nodded slightly as he heard the door open and shut.

When Sasuke heard his brother's footfalls fade away he finally broke down, terrified for his best friend and now having to rethink his entire plan. While he lay there on the bed, crying just the tiniest bit, he reached over and took hold of his phone, scrolling through the address book quickly until he landed on the number he needed and dialed it.

Only after two rings the person on the other end picked up. "...I need a favor..."

**XxXxXxXxX**

An hour later Sasuke finally made his way from his and Itachi's room to go eat and speak with his brother. The moment that Itachi saw him he smiled and Sasuke could only return his brother's smile half-heartedly as he neared the dining table where Itachi sat. "Are you ready to eat now?" He could only nod as Itachi stood up from his seat and walked into the kitchen as he sat down at the table slowly, trying not to think about what he had to do.

"Are you okay, little brother?" Sasuke only nodded as Itachi put whatever it was that he had prepared earlier into the oven and walked back to the dining table once he had done that, sitting across from his brother. "You look troubled," he observed quietly, reaching across the table and taking his brother's hand in his.

"Tomorrow night... Is it okay if I go out with two of my friends for dinner instead of staying in?" The question was asked as Sasuke stared down at the table, throwing all emotion from his face and voice as he spoke. "Would you like me to accompany you?" Onyx eyes widened in slight alarm, but that was the only physical change that would indicate that something was amiss. "No, no... You should just stay here, I just want to get out of the house. And this way you can be away from me for a little while."

Itachi emitted a small chuckle as he squeezed his lover's hand gently. "Me get away from you, that's just absurd, love. I enjoy being around you every minute of every day, but if you insist on going without me..." the elder chuckled again. "Then I guess I can't force you to stay home, so yes, go and have fun with your friends tomorrow night." The relief that Sasuke felt he knew could never be accurately explained as he nodded slowly.

"Thank you, brother."

"Mm, of course, anything for you," although it seemed that "anything" to Itachi was not indeed anything, as one may have been led to believe. _Please don't kill my friend!_ The words were pressing hard against his brain, trying to force him to scream them out at his brother, but he did not. Sasuke had enough self control. "Ah, anyway, who are you going to dinner with?"

He swallowed as he shook his head slightly, clearing his thoughts as he blinked slowly. "Neji and Shino..." A sound of approval left Itachi as he let go of his brother's hand and stood from his seat before he rounded the table and came to sit next to Sasuke. "Well I suppose that you were right, my love. You do need someone to talk to since I've forbid you to see Naruto. I do hope that you have fun tomorrow night, and you can tell me all about it once you get home." Sasuke nodded without even glancing in his brother's direction.

"You will speak to me one day, won't you?" Itachi wasn't an idiot, even if he was a little off his rocker at times, he knew that his beloved was upset with him and that was why there was so little conversation between the two of them. "After we eat... I just... I need time to think, Itachi," he accepted the words easily and with a nod before he kissed his brother on the cheek gently. "Whenever you wish to talk, I'll be here, love; always."

As Itachi stood once again to go and check on the food in the oven Sasuke began to realize just how horrible his entire situation really was, and he could only hope, with every fiber of his being, that he was not caught. Well that...and that Naruto was not killed.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Here is the edited chapter eight. I hope that you enjoyed it and that you review. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


End file.
